O Fim?
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Tudo tem um fim. Para Naruto, esse era o fim. Ou não?


Naruto

O Fim...?

_- "O que está acontecendo? Onde estou? Por que tudo está tão escuro?"_

- Naruto...

_- "Quem está me chamando? Parece estar tão distante..."_

- Rápido, ele está aqui... Não desista, Naruto...

_- "Parece a voz do Shikamaru... Mas onde..."_

- Por Kami! O que aconteceu?

- Não é hora de nos preocuparmos com isso! Temos que começar o tratamento intensivo agora!

- "_Sakura? Baa-chan? De quem estão falando? De mim?_"

- Ele estava bem no meio da explosão... Não... não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer...

_- "Kiba? Eu... me lembro... da... explosão... Eu... eu estou... morto?"_

- Sinais vitais quase imperceptíveis! Shishou, o que vamos fazer?

- Exatamente o que estamos fazendo! Não desista, Naruto!

_- "Parece que esse é o meu fim mesmo... Pelo menos Tobi se foi, e Sasuke está a salvo..._

_- Que conversa é essa? Nem parece você, garoto._

_- Kurama? O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Nós somos um só, esqueceu? Estou sem forças pra te ajudar mais uma vez, mas eu sei que se você quisesse poderia sair dessa._

_- Ainda não me acostumei com esse seu outro lado, sabia? Mas eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, cumpri minhas promessas..._

_- Você ainda não é o Hokage._

_- Esse foi apenas um sonho bobo de criança..._

_- Naruto... você..."_

- Não! Deixe-me vê-lo!

_- "Parece a voz da Hinata..."_

- Não, Hinata-sama! Sakura e Tsunade estão cuidando dele agora!

- Saia da frente, Neji!

_- "Você se lembra, Naruto? Lembra como deixou o ódio te cegar e você me deu total controle aquele dia?_

_- É claro que me lembro, Kurama..."_

- Naruto-kun! Não, por favor...

- Hinata-sama, deixe as duas cuidarem dele...

_- "Por que você fez aquilo?_

_- Você não disse que agora somos um só? Então você sabe a resposta..._

_- E é assim que termina?"_

- N-Naruto-kun... P-Por favor, não desista...

_- "Nem tudo pode ser como queremos que seja..._

_- Esse não é o Naruto que mudou o modo como Konoha o via. Não é o Naruto que me fez mudar o modo como te via e via o mundo. Não é o Naruto que aquela garota ama._

_- Eu não mereço o amor dela, Kurama... Eu não a amo..."_

- Tsunade-shishou, não sei mais o que fazer!

- Continue, Sakura! Não podemos perdê-lo!

- Naruto-kun... você s-sempre me inspirou a não desistir, p-por que está desistindo agora? P-por quê?

_- "Tem certeza? Por que sempre se preocupa tanto com ela, então?_

_- Ela é uma amiga. Uma boa amiga._

_- Você pode enganar os outros, e se enganar. Mas eu sei tudo que se passa dentro da sua cabeça, Naruto. Como eu já disse, nós somos um._

_- Kurama, você..."_

- S-Sem sinais vitais, Tsunade... Naruto... Naruto...

- Eu me recuso a aceitar isso, Sakura! Me recuso!

- Tsunade, chega. Acabou...

- Não, Kakashi! Eu não vou perdê-lo! Eu não posso! Não vou falhar novamente!

- Você não falhou, Tsunade. Ninguém poderia tê-lo salvo...

_- "Por que você não aceita? O que te impede, Naruto?_

_- C-Como eu poderia fazê-la feliz?_

_- Apesar de não termos nos dado muito bem, eu sei que sua mãe foi feliz, e fez seu pai feliz. Se ela pôde, por que você não pode?_

_- ..."_

- Naruto-kun... eu nunca vou esquecer de você... nunca vou esquecer o quanto aprendi com você... s-seguindo você... tentando te alcançar...

_- "E então, garoto?_

_- Você tem razão, chega de tentar me enganar. Obrigado, Kurama."_

- Você sempre foi a luz que m-me iluminava... o seu sorriso me salvou da minha escuridão... e-eu sempre vou te amar, Naruto-kun...

- E-Eu... fico feliz... por ouvir isso... Hinata...

- N-Naruto-kun?

- Naruto! V-Você está vivo?

- Como? Você estava sem sinais vitais...

- Eu tive... uma ajuda...

- Kyuubi?

- Kurama, Kakashi-sensei... ela se chama Kurama.

- N-Naruto-kun...

- Por que está chorando, Hinata? Eu estou bem. Estou aqui.

Naruto levanta-se, com dificuldade, e abraça a kunoichi.

- Me desculpe.

- D-D-Desculpar você? M-Mas p-pelo que?

- Por não ter me dado conta de quanto você gostava de mim, nem do quanto você é importante pra mim.

- N-Naruto-kun, e-eu...

- Mas eu vou compensar você. Pelos anos que você ficou apenas me observando. E pelo tempo que eu demorei pra criar coragem e admitir pra mim mesmo que eu gosto de você. Kimi wo Aishiteru, Hinata-chan.

E então a Hyuuga o olha, corada e surpresa, e o loiro apenas sorri e junta seus lábios aos dela, em um beijo calmo e delicado, enquanto seus amigos, de sorrisos nos rostos antes tristes, se afastam para dar um pouco mais de privacidade ao novo casal.


End file.
